Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Ed
by cindyyvxd
Summary: The many adventures following the lives of our characters AFTER "Of Impulse and Fey" led by...YOU the reader! Yay! More details at the end of each drabble. Genres and ratings vary.
1. Welcome to Hel- erm- Parenthood

_Of Impulse and Fey: Spin-Off Edition_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1:_

 _Welcome to Hel- erm- Parenthood_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Five** months, three days, and forty-seven minutes have passed since the birth of Kiyohime and a quarter of that time-if that- has actually been smooth sailing. Turns out that hybrid babies, just like any other baby, don't come with an instruction manual. Go figure. "Shizuru, she's crying again," mumbled a sleeping Natsuki, currently doing her best to burrow underneath the covers to muffle the screeches coming from the next room, "It's your turn." Grumpily, I huff and shimmy out of the warm bed to trudge to our baby's room. I didn't want to be angry or annoyed, but this is the third time in the span of thirty-nine minutes Kiyohime cried us out of bed. _"Welcome to hell,"_ I thought to myself, my feet lightly slapping the cold floor. _"I think you're confusing that with the word 'parenthood'."_ I felt the silk wrapping around the inside of my mind reply. I scowl at my wife before turning to dress in lilac robe. Reito was away at the Bahamas for a few weeks with his beloved Chikako as a reward for taking care of our daughter while I worked and Natsuki needed a break from caring for her. This baby is higher maintenance than any of us would have ever imagined.

Her stomach was sensitive to earth food and the food she could eat came from Natsuki's concoctions. We managed to uncover a secret lab both my mothers' bequeathed to me in the form of a makeshift will found in the photo album that saved my life. They were able to keep some edible ingredients from their planet, _VeÔlaxg._ Anything Natsuki managed to create from my mothers' secret laboratory were dishes that could never be recreated because the ingredients were from a completely different planet! To top it off she's like a hedgehog, **_completely nocturnal._** After a hard day at work, I switch off with Natsuki, who's had a hard time taking care of her during the day, and am responsible for dinner and bathing. This wouldn't be too hard because Kiyohime actually likes eating- even when the food makes her vomit- and takes to water like a fish. What's difficult and outright MORTIFYING is that Kiyohime likes to burrow. Coming home is almost like a nightmare, my beautiful baby sandwhiched in between furniture and refusing to come out because she's _comfortable._ Or finding piles of blankets or clothes and diving into them, happily smothered. Natsuki says it has something to do with Kiyo's child, which she has the sneaking suspicion is a snake. Snake or not, it doesn't make it any less petrifying.

Returning to nursery, I gaze at my five- month year old who seems to love using her lungs like a champ, and reminisce on the why I liked the color purple so much. We painted Kiyo's nursery a light puce, but when we found that she liked dark places repainted it a dark violet. Natsuki insisted we use a nightlight. "The one that makes stars and planets light up on the ceiling, so she never forgets where her mother and grandparents came from," she argued and Reito and I agreed. Looking up at the iridescent shapes on the ceiling made me sigh heavily. _If I never met Natsuki, I would probably be sleeping peacefully right now,_ I thought. Kiyo's screaming pierced through my unsavory thoughts (of course I felt bad immediately after thinking this), and to make up for it I lifted my baby from her sturdy oak crib. She had dark brown tufts of hair, born with a full head of it, and even though her eyes were closed and tearing now had the most beautiful bi- colored eyes. Her eyes were like the horizon of a setting sun over the ocean, red sinking into blue. The ruby obviously mine, and the blue, Natsuki says may come from the same genetic code that makes her fur a rich navy in canine form.

With her screaming in my right ear, it was anyone's guess as to why I'm not already deaf. "Honey," I began wearily, "I've already fed you, changed you, and am now holding you. What is it you want?" A few minutes of crying and bouncing her later, her screeching settled into fussing. I assume she tired herself out. As I thought of returning her to her crib, I remembered what my parents did when I couldn't sleep well when I first arrived in their home. I grabbed her favorite blanket and hurried over to my bedroom. "Scooch over," I demanded of my bleary-eyed wife, "Make room for the baby." Confused, Natsuki didn't say anything, but moved nonetheless. Quickly, I place Kiyohime between us as I settle into bed and throw the blanket over her (and covered her face even though I REALLY don't like doing that). "What are you doing, _tonzae_?" I hear Natsuki ask as she instinctively wraps a protective arm around Kiyo and me. "Sleeping," I said with a satisfied grin and closed my eyes for added measure. I felt my wife shrug and instantly fall back asleep. Needless to say, we all woke up pretty refreshed the next morning.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installation of the first of many adventures within the Viola Household. There are many more to come! Visit T-Headquartes for more info. Link is in Bio. Have an awesome week ahead~


	2. What Can't Be Said

"Italics"= Native language  
"Bold+Italics"= Native language said telepathically

* * *

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Edition_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2:_

 _What Can't Be Said_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I** love language. Always have. And listening to Natsuki speak in her native tongue always sent shivers done my spine. "The baby…Mmm she jus-oh!" Once Natsuki found out one of my many weaknesses, the fiend exploited it relentlessly. Her words full and dark purring in my ears made my knees weak and buckle beneath me. The only reason I managed to keep standing was because I was pinned hard between the hallway wall and a very warm body. She jerked my leg up to push my skirt immodestly high and whispered words down my neck and collar bone her hands creeping close to my aching core. Massaging my hiked up thigh, she knelt down to come eye level with my pleasure center, dripping with every sensuous word that escapes her supple mouth. "N-nats…I don't-can't...Oh kami-sama not here!" My voice squeaked when her hot breath melded against me and my hands flew down to tangle in her hair. I hitched my leg over her shoulder and couldn't help but roll my hips in time with her flicking tongue. I felt my panties peel just enough to be out of the way for two blissfully long digits to slide deep within me with practiced ease. My head snapped back to hit the wall with a pleased guttural growl while subconsciously squeezing my leg to bring my wife closer to me. With a tempo that gradually moved faster and harder, I felt my insides pulse, spasming walls signaling the climax that was fast approaching. "Ah ah hah wai-wait I," I opened my eyes to find a pair lustful emerald orbs watching her peep show with eagerness. Oh kami-sama it was too much. _"Come for me darling."_

I don't know what the heck she said, but my body erupted with heat and a silent scream on my lips. My ears rang and I swayed on unstable legs nearly falling had my insatiable beast not pushed me against the wall again to crush her delectable kiss. I whimpered pathetically at the taste of myself on her wet muscle, but it seems like she had more in mind. **_"Shizuru, love, open yourself to me. Give me everything_** **,"** silk caressed the inside of my mind in a smooth, rich dialect I couldn't even begin to understand. I began to shiver from this onslaught of sensations but couldn't fight the need to quickly unbutton my white blouse to reveal my Andrés Sardá Ginger balcony bra in white. Natsuki swiftly unhooked my bra and next I felt the cool air making my already perked up nipples unbearably hard. My breasts were still lactating and the greedy mouth that clamped on triggered my body's response in producing milk. "H-hang on, Natsuki," I desperately pleaded trying to push her off before my nipples started to drip their substance, "This is embarrass-ing!" I effectively pushed her off, but it was too late, my right nipple started dripping with milk. Her eyes clouded with a dangerous mixture of anger, frustration, and sinister desire. **_"I want everything."_** Natsuki stripped of her clothes and once we were completely naked used my flexibility to her advantage in rutting our cores together. She continued to speak in her native tongue, but I could tell that I upset her severely. Our lovemaking quickly turned from sensuous and sweet to a cruel punishment for denying her my body. Her words went from light and playful to threatening and her kisses bruising. It's funny how we easily pick up emotions despite a language barrier.

I wasn't afraid though, because I knew that this dangerous session of intimacy came from something much more fragile than fear; hurt. Hurt that even after all this time and what we've gone through together, I still had apprehensions of giving her all of me. Self-conscious of what my body looked like and had to offer. (We had an argument the day before because I was too self-conscious to change in front of her because of my newfound stretch marks.) "Ahn!," She sucked heartily at the same breast I denied her before and this time I held her close fighting back the urge to deny her twice. I lipped at the smooth expanse of neck hoping to lick her wounds and hearing the sigh of contentment helped me know I was on the right track. "Shi-zuru," she gasped when I bit particularly hard and picked up the pace of our hips. "Let's…oh Natsuki…ah let's come together," I panted before going back to bite at her neck. Roll one, two, three…"Shizuru," Natsuki breathed when I felt her muscles strain as she came, the familiar cool substance sliding inside me. Her wounded ego now soothed we collapsed on the floor in a sweaty heap in the middle of the hallway a few paces away from Kiyo's door. I suddenly felt glad that Reito went out grocery shopping and Kiyo was a heavy sleeper. Giggling like an idiot, Natsuki eyed me strangely as I gather her close to my swollen breasts. It took me all this time to realize that no matter what I looked like, how strange my body was to me, I am beautiful in her eyes. "I love you," I whispered quietly, deep in her ear. She looked at me with the sweetest smile before kissing me gently. We finally managed to convey the messages we needed to hear.

* * *

Hello~  
Hope you liked this drabble following the Viola house. 1. Happy Mother's Day 2. Can you tell I need adult supervision in keeping my tenses in order? .-.  
See you next week~


	3. Desire

_A/N: Hello again everyone! I have revised this chapter to better suit the characters, I hope that it does Natsuki justice this time. This chapter is virtually the same with the exception of the bottom paragraphs. The schedule for postings has changed to Sundays 8pm PST. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving or the equivalent!_

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Ed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ch.3_

 _Desire_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Natsuki** sat on the couch with the baby walkie on her right and the remote to the television on the left. Baby Kiyo was taking her afternoon nap while her emerald-eyed mother slowly became a champion channel surfer. Zoning out another "Judge Judy" re-run, Natsuki let her head fall back to rest on the bit of couch that would support her head and sighed. She was bored. Natsuki was bred a warrior, a woman of action and movement. After all that had happened, she began to wonder if this was it for her. Kiyo's grumbling voice sounded over the radio catching the blunette's attention. Her heart sped up at the anticipation of running upstairs to welcome her daughter back into the conscious world before she used her healthy lungs, but felt disappointed when no other sound came through the walkie after another minute.

Her head fell back again without her really meaning to and her bored eyes flitted to the ceiling for a moment, hoping for a sign of something exciting before closing them only to be disappointed again. Natsuki was grateful for her life, don't be mistaken. She remembered the days back on her planet when she craved for a life like this. _"Be careful what you wish for,"_ she remembered Shizuru say to one of her subordinates, _"because it may come true."_ Natsuki dozed off for a few minutes, the sun filtering through the windows warming the room nicely, before a particularly loud woman shouted something vulgar to a teenage girl on a show called "Jerry Springer." Disgusted at the uncouth choice of entertainment some humans resorted to on television, Natsuki pressed a button on the remote. She meant to hit the power button, but instead flipped to the next channel.

A woman with dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to hardly ever blink swung on a rope screaming a sort of rhythmic shriek to instantly crash into a pool of soldiers. The clanging of metal and dynamic kicks and punches brought Natsuki back to a world of familiar chaos which she gladly welcomed. "Gabrielle!" A smaller blonde woman joined in the fight with a long bō staff, holding off her offenders nicely but nowhere near as well as the dark haired woman. The television flipped off suddenly and Natsuki made a sound of alarm and desperation about the room, trying to find the reason why her moment was cut off so quickly. She found that she ended up sitting on the remote while watching the television, mesmerized at the action. Clamorous clangs of metal, the crunch of bones, and the breathlessness of the characters burned in her ears and rekindled the fire in her wild, savage heart.

 _I need to get out of here._

…

When I came home that evening, I knew something was up. Reito noticed it too. "She's been restless ever since I came back from the grocery store," whispered Reito at a reasonable distance away. Natsuki sort of paced about the room. She picked up something before putting it back down with a sigh or shake of the head. When asked a question, she barked out a vague answer before leaving the room altogether, stomping viciously around the house. Later after dinner, Reito took the opportunity to clear the dishes and whisk away with the baby, hastily mouthing, "Talk to her." I waited until after Reito closed Kiyo's door behind him upstairs, and let a brief silence settle between us. Methodically, I placed my elbows on the table, leant forward, and set my chin on the interlacing of my fingers, a posture I normally settle into when I have no idea where the emotional setting is in an important meeting. Natsuki leveled her eyes with mine, copying my exact posture and the staring contest ensued. I wasn't in a mood per say, but I began to feed on her emotional turmoil both physically and telepathically, that I needed to breathe evenly to keep my temper from rising. Now wasn't the time to be pissy, something was wrong and my wife needed me. I didn't trust my voice to come out evenly so as to not spark an all-out brawl by my tone alone, so I reached out mentally. _"What is it my darling?"_

Natsuki visibly shuddered and held my gaze with a renewed disdain that I almost thought icicles would shoot from them. I expected a fight, and fleetingly thought of ways I could maneuver myself downstairs for my naginata if need be, but then she took me by surprise again.

"I need to get out of here."

We let the sentence hang between us and I fought the urge to recoil even though I know that my eyes gave away the initial shock and hurt at her words. Still not trusting my voice, not even mentally at this point, I waited for context. I was unsure if she would give me the luxury, however, because she wasn't much of a talker by nature. Natsuki gazed at me uncertainly before speaking up once more, "I would like to work." I expelled the breath I had been unknowingly holding and smiled with dizzy relief. "So, you're okay staying here with us as long as your get to work?" I asked to make sure that was where this conversation was headed. The alien nodded in affirmation and I pushed back my chair to walk over to her side of the table. I held her close to my chest and she allowed herself to relax in my arms. I planted a kiss on her head while unwrapping my limbs and gestured toward the living room. "Let's sit over there and we can talk about it, okay?"

Gratitude and relief floated through our systems as we walked over to the couch.


	4. Patience

_A/N: Hello again everyone! I know this chapter is kind of short, but these were supposed to be drabbles...but it's still super short .-._

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Ed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ch. 4_

 _Patience_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I** sighed after the fifth agency screamed their concerns that their "new recruit took the job too _fucking_ seriously!" My head ached and lack of sleep from Kiyohime's fussing during the previous evening was no help either. I fought down the urge to reach for the pill bottle I kept stashed in my desk. _Oh fuck it,_ I thought as I reached for it. The medication was simple over the counter stuff, but I hate swallowing pills. My hatred couldn't be helped when a sharp pang seared through my skull and I was given no room for any second thoughts.

After our talk on the couch a few days ago, Natsuki went job hunting. Well, I'm using the word "hunt" loosely. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do. When I asked her what career she might be interested in, she quickly fished for the remote to turn on the television. Channel surfing for a couple of minutes, the blunette settled upon an American action film called _Red 2_ and like an excited six year- old at Christmas began speaking rapidly about how she found another television show just like it and she… etc.

I groaned when my phone rang again. She was so happy about choosing this specific line of work, there's no way we could stomach her "failure". It wasn't truly a failure, Natsuki was simply _too_ good at what she did and had no idea about how to hold back. That was my fault really I suppose, I neglected to teach any sort of people skills or any basics about how to interact with other people. Natsuki wasn't socially retarded per say, she just didn't know how to deal with _humans_. The phone rang again and I reluctantly picked up the phone, "Viola speaking."

"I'm sorry Shizuru, but we ended up going back home after the last one threatened to file a law suit," replied a frazzled sounding Reito, "Natsuki's…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. I already had an idea about how Natsuki would take the news that no one wanted to work with her. I imagined my poor puppy mopey and withdrawn, snappy and short-tempered, but underneath it all crushed that she couldn't fulfill the goal she set out for herself. I looked over at the clock which read _16:02_. (Reading in military time just made it easier for me to keep track of my schedule.) I thought hard about what I should do next. Natsuki needed me to comfort her, but she wouldn't accept it willingly. The alien had this idea that when someone cared for her it was some kind of charity act rather than genuine concern for her wellbeing. I'm not sure if this was some type of cultural norm on her planet or if this idea was derived from some internal trauma, but none of that really matters at this moment in time. I scanned the clock again.

I had some important meetings to attend, and wouldn't be home until much later tonight. But I wanted desperately to go and see her, to smother her in love and affection even though she wouldn't accept it right away. Actually, I had no idea if she liked it when I do that anyway. I suppose there are a lot of things we don't know about each other. Come to think of it, we don't talk much outside of passionate intimacy, the day-to-day mundane, and baby talks. Still, that's something we both have to be ready to do and I'm still not quite ready to venture into uncomfortable territory.

On the other hand, all I wanted to do was hole up in a hotel for a few nights just to regain my strength. I quickly dismissed that idea. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. I settled with telling Reito to make dinner a bit earlier as I was going to push my meetings up and go home as soon as possible. And that is what I did.

 _A/N I hope you enjoyed this installment, stay tuned for more! By the way, if you have an idea of what you would like to see for this crazy family, shoot me an ask on my tumblr page! Or if you just wanna talk, that's cool too! Love ya'll_ _SCH_


	5. Halfway Happy

_A/N: Here we are with a much longer installment, I hope that helped the sting of the last one. (Of how short it was I mean.) I am trying to stay within the characters personalities, but if I missed it again, please let me know. Anyway, on with the chapter!_

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Ed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ch. 5_

 _Halfway Happy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Well** I wasn't wrong in my mental scenario when I got home. Natsuki was indeed moping in our bedroom and Reito was struggling with Kiyo's fussing, panicking because she was near scream eruption. I left my suitcase by the doorway and took in a long breathy sigh. Then I remembered a quote from Channel that I quite liked a lot for days like this. _If you're sad, add more lipstick and attack._ Sure, I wasn't sad per say, but it still seemed fitting for this situation all the same. _Baby first_ , I thought before marching into the kitchen.

Kiyo saw me enter the doorway before Reito and immediately began viciously kicking Reito sides in order to be held by me. Reito gasped in pain but held on out of sheer determination so as not to hurt my baby, his goddaughter. I plucked Kiyo from his arms but held her at arm's length, to show her that my face was not entirely cheerful to see this behavior. "Kiyo," I began in a firm and disappointed tone, "kicking your godfather is not appropriate and very painful. I don't like it and neither does Reito. Your fussing is natural, but your screaming is not. Only scream when you're in pain, in trouble, or both. Do you understand?"

Yes, I do realize now that it is terribly pointless to speak to an 8 month old baby in this manner, but I was tired. I suppose I was hoping that my tone and facial gestures were enough to make Kiyo comprehend that I wasn't happy with what she was doing. Her eyes kind of stared at me owlishly before she made a face that I took to mean that she understood. I don't know how I knew she understood, but I did and that's all that mattered. Pleased, I held her close and smothered her with kisses and raspberries until Kiyo's beautiful eyes smiled with her mouth. I walked over to place her in the highchair by the island instead of handing her back to Reito who was still rubbing his sides.

"Thank you," Reito breathed in relief. He walked over to Kiyohime and playfully tickled under her chin to show her that he wasn't angry. Kiyo giggled before reaching for his index finger to kiss it, a way she learned how to apologize. The Japanese male chuckled and kissed the top of her head in response. _There,_ I thought, _all made up._ _Round one, won. Now for round two…_

As I trudged up the stairs, I thought about what happened in the kitchen. I spoke to Kiyo like and adult. I also treated her like one. Was that normal and healthy? My earlier childhood, I sparsely can remember, and by the time I was adopted by my parents they spoke to me in the same way I spoke to Kiyo. _Well, Reito hasn't said anything_. It wasn't that I was incompetent when it came to dealing with children, as shown with Kiyo, but still that didn't seem completely right. Anyway, I couldn't really dwell on it any longer since I finally arrived at our bedroom door. _Here goes nothing._

I gently pushed the door open which revealed a dark room and a lumpy figure on the bed. I sighed through my nose and tip toed my way inside. I didn't want to push the details out of Natsuki just yet, and I couldn't console her without Natsuki thinking of it as pity either. So, I made my way to the closet and got comfortable. I changed into my old maternal clothing (don't judge me I've had a bit of a day) quietly enough so as not to disturb the lumpy figure, but made enough ruckus to make my presence known. Once I had finished getting comfortable Natsuki had yet to stir.

I couldn't leave her there the rest of the day, so I reached out mentally. It's hard to explain this whole process, but we have a system that's like knocking on the door. If you want in, you knock, and the other person has a right to either let you in or deny entry altogether. It was our compromise after the whole invasion of privacy after our first coupling. I made my knock as warm and inviting as possible, trying to coax the injured beast from her hiding place in the deep recesses of her mind. The blunette twitched physically, surprised at the action I expect, I don't do it often, and reluctantly opened her mental window.

I was immediately assaulted with a hurt so deep I had to sit down to keep my balance. And because I ended up sitting beside her head, I couldn't help it when my hand went to gently pet her long silky hair. Natsuki twitched again but didn't move this I took to mean that I could continue. We stayed that way for a while. I carded my fingers through her hair and she eventually placed her head on my lap. A while later, she broke the silence.

"They didn't want me."

I continued my ministrations before answering as best I could. "They didn't want you because you kept trying to actually kill the other actors." She pouted and remained silent. I began making little braids in her hair and went on, "There is a difference between our world and yours. Our television is hardly real. And we certainly don't kill each other for entertainment, unless of course you do, but that's something else entirely." She shifted her weight away from me, trying to shimmy out of my grasp, but the puppy in Natsuki couldn't help but stay within reach. She likes being petted. "That is my fault though, I should have explained all of this before you went out this morning." Natsuki opened her mouth, as if to agree, but thought against it and clamped it shut. Natsuki knew that it was both of their faults, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud.

I smiled and gazed about the room, absurdly searching for a sign of how to mend this situation. My eyes landed on a small golden glimmer on top of my dresser. Curious, I rose from the bed to see what it was. I laughed despite myself when I saw what it was. Now curious, Natsuki came to peer over my shoulder to see what I was laughing at. "I know it's not what you wanted, but maybe this is a start in the right direction." Natsuki nodded and hummed in affirmation, smiling subconsciously.

 _Juliard's Pet Emporium._

 _A/N: Couldn't leave Jack out for too much longer! New update day is Sunday! I hope ya'll have an amazing week, stay positive and good luck with finals!_


	6. Lunch At Jack's

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're having a fine evening/day. Enjoy the next crazy adventure of this crazy family._

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin-off Ed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ch. 6_

 _Lunch at Jack's_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jack** was still his same stubborn, yet humble self, which was quite a relief. The shop was doing much better after the renovations he was able to do from the funds I technically donated to him a little more than a year ago. Jack took a liking to Natsuki right away, and made the comment out loud that "ya remin' me o' someone, jus' can't remember who." Natsuki merely smiled warmly, took the broom from the corner of the shop, and began to sweep as she had seen him do countless times before. Relief flooded through me as I knew that she'd be comfortable here. I went to work straight away. It was nice not getting calls throughout the day about your loved one wreaking havoc everywhere.

…

It has been about a month since Natsuki had started at Jack's and it occurred to me that Jack never changed the shop name to his. I asked him about it and he said, "M' name is too common ta promote for better 'omes for these animals." I would've tried to convince him otherwise, but he is a very stubborn old man. Anyway, Natsuki was enjoying herself. She still spoke to the animals and created deep bonds with them as she had done when she was in wolf form. Snakes, however, still gave her a hard time. I rather liked snakes. Something about their serpentine bodies and untrustworthy demeanor piqued my interest. I wouldn't keep one now with the baby in the house though.

One time, I brought Natsuki and Jack lunch on a whim and walked in on a forever-scenic battle between puppy and serpent. Natsuki had been trying to feed a king cobra, but the thing felt threatened despite Natsuki's mental comforting. He still hissed and launched to attack; if it wasn't for Natsuki's super alien reflexes, she would have had her first trip to the ER. Too curious for my own good, I walked over to the tank and gazed at the cold-blooded animal levelly. The snake kind of moved to attack but then wavered in its movements before settling back down at the bottom of the tank like a tamed worm. "Here," I said reaching for the small furry mouse in Natsuki's hands, "Let me feed him." She gazed at me oddly, then handed me the tiny creature. She moved to remove her protective gloves to which I said cheerfully, "Oh, there's no need for those."

I moved quickly before Jack could protest and force me to wear the gloves. I pushed back the glass ceiling of the tank, set the mouse in a corner, and secured the tank shut with seemingly practiced ease. The cobra all the while simply coiled himself near my hands now outside of the glass and I itched to pet its smooth scales. "I'll be damned," said Jack hobbling over, "yer a snake charmer too, eh?"

…

I took the day off today, and brought Kiyohime with me into the shop so she could see her mama at work. (I was "mom" and Natsuki was "mama".) "She looks like th' both 'o ya," Jack said with astonishment, but happy to see the new family member nonetheless. As we switch off to carry her- Kiyo still hadn't wanted to walk yet- Jack said, "By th' way, where is the mangy mutt? 'ow is she doin'?" Natsuki quietly chuckled as she fed the puppies and I smile knowingly back in response. "She's thriving Jack. I'll bring her around one of these days." He nodded back in response, but was distracted since Kiyo is quite literally a handful. I hear Natsuki shuffling around for a few minutes, but then feel a mental "knock". I visibly shiver at the sudden request but Jack was too busy with our daughter to notice. I open my door. _Shizuru, could you feed the cobra again? He doesn't like me._ I could feel the grudge in her voice, the one animal that she couldn't befriend.

I meet Natsuki at the king cobra tank and she hands me another quivering sacrifice. I must say that I feel bad for the tiny mouse, but the circle of life is a cruel one. The cobra emerged from his hiding place and coiled in front of my person. Not wanting to make the serpent wait any longer, I push the glass, set the mouse down, and move to close the tank back up again. But this time, the snake slithered up to meet my hand and, while the mouse scurried for a hiding spot, I pet the smooth creature. His tongue lapped at my hand affectionately and began to wrap around my wrist lovingly. Without thinking, I take the snake out from its confines. It was only one of the most poisonous snakes in the world, what was the harm in taking it out while my daughter and friends are in the room?

Natsuki stepped back, but remained close enough to act if the snake chose to make a deadly move. I allow the cobra to slither around my arm happily as he traveled toward my neck. Jack was helping Kiyo walk by holding her hands up and forcing her to teeter-totter on her own pudgy legs. He chocked in alarm when they turned the corner and saw that the snake was contentedly nuzzling my throat by now. Kiyo let out a surprised squeal and began to pump her legs without assistance as Jack stood senseless and looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Our baby just took her first steps! Pride bloomed in my chest as Kiyo moved toward me and Natsuki was able to catch her as Kiyo lost balance. I could see Natsuki felt a sense of pride and happiness too as she held our upright daughter.

I stoop down to Kiyo's level and reach for the cobra sitting lazily on my shoulders, tasting the air with his tongue. I remove him, held him to my eyes, and mentally speak _if you harm my daughter I will not think twice of removing your innards while you're still alive._ He bobbed his head in submission and shimmied into Kiyo's gentle hands. Kiyo giggled as the cobra acted like a puppy and flicked its tongue on her cheek. Kiyo nuzzled it and the cobra nuzzled back. Jack still hadn't found his voice box when I finally put the snake back in its tank.


	7. People Skills

_Of Impulse and Fey: Spin Off Ed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ch. 7_

 _People Skills_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kiyohime's birthday was now looming upon us. My goodness how much the time has flown by! In preparation for Kiyo's first birthday, I had Reito invite the women and children from his "Stroller Mom Cult". Every morning he and this group of mom's would meet up in the park for baby-time socializing. I attended this circle once and as soon as we got home, I was glad _I_ wasn't the one having nursery songs repeat over and over in my head. Anyway, much to my surprise, Reito was reluctant at inviting the SMC group. "Shizuru," he stated hesitantly when I asked why, "She hates sharing."

"Reito, every child her age hates sharing," I deadpanned.

"No, like, she really, _really_ hates sharing."

I suppose I wouldn't have believed as to the extent of the dislike until I had witnessed it myself.

…

Finally, Kiyo's first birthday arrived and I was so excited! I made breakfast for everyone because I woke up at four in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep because I was just so giddy with happiness. Our little Kiyohime was turning one year old!

It had been officially a whole year since the ordeal with Marguerite and a year and a half since I brought Natsuki home. I sang all morning much to Kiyo's delight and to Reito and Natsuki's annoyance. It wasn't that I was terrible at singing- I trained from the ages of six to eighteen, thank you- but that I was cheerier than the sun was a bright yellow and it was still around six in the morning.

Kiyohime was enjoying my company at least and the other two perked up soon after eating the spinach quiche I made for breakfast. Clearing the dishes, I eagerly awaited for 2pm to roll around. I had all the party games planned, some wine chilling in the wine cooler (although I don't particularly enjoy drinking in front of children), and delightful treats and party bags for the other kids. I couldn't tell you why I was so in the "mom zone" today, but I made sure to promise myself that I should be like this for Kiyo every day. I didn't want her growing up thinking that she was only special to me for one day out of the whole year. With that in mind, I plucked her up from her high chair and began to dance and sing with her in my arms while Reito and Natsuki watched on with gigantic grins on their faces.

…

Everything started off smoothly. Mom's with strollers came with their kids, I helped Reito set up the finger sandwiches and other appetizers, Natsuki went to watch over the children while they played, it was going very well. Until Reito's warning came true that is. One of the other little girls brought a doll from home and Kiyohime wanted it. Really bad. A high-pitched shriek pierced through the conversation of gluten-free lemon bar recipes to turn our attention to our children. Kiyohime snatched the doll from the other little girl's hands- Nancy, as I was informed later- and pinched her when Nancy tried to take it back. Knowing she was in trouble now, Kiyo began to take off running through the courtyard as fast as her little legs would take her. Reito, carrying a tray of baked goods, was unable to chase after her, so I got up instead. Natsuki already in the lead, I merely caught up with them as they rounded the corner.

Now, Kiyo has wanted for nothing; sure, I may not get her _everything_ she wants, but pretty close to it. I figured that she was jealous of the fact that Nancy had something better than she did, for it was a very nice looking doll.

As Natsuki tried to coax the doll from Kiyo's chubby fingers, Kiyo immediately took a big inhale needed to begin screaming. Natsuki flinched in preparation and waited for the baby to begin her banshee wailing near sensitive ears. However, it didn't come because I shifted into Kiyo's line of sight. I didn't know if she had telepathic capabilities, but I echoed my warning from last time anyway. If that didn't work, I hoped my stern look would. Whichever method it was, it worked. Kiyo expelled the air she was holding and instead dissolved into an upset fit of silent tears. Natsuki raised her eyebrows in astonishment and began to bounce our baby girl on her hip in an effort to settle Kiyo down. _What did you do,_ asked the silk that caressed my mind.

 _Mama magic,_ I answered back.

"Whatever you say, _tonzae_. Give this to me, Kiyo."

Natsuki tried to pry the toy from Kiyo again, but the baby kept resisting. Kiyo shook her head fiercely and grumbled, "No mama. Mine."

I sighed.

As these were Kiyohime's first words, it revealed two very important things. One, our daughter is highly intelligent and two, she was also turning into a spoiled brat. Without another word, I reached for Kiyohime and brought her- still clutching tightly to the doll- back to Nancy who was crying more from the absence of the doll than the pain from Kiyo's pinch. Bending down to the ground, I brought my daughter level to Nancy. I began, "Kiyo can't you see that you've made her very upset? What you did wasn't very nice, but now you have a chance to make it right." The other mothers, Natsuki and Reito looked on curiously at my method of teaching Kiyohime how to make amends with others, puzzled why I didn't water down my language. "Give the doll back and tell her you're sorry."

I placed Kiyo gently on the grass and waited for her to step forward to do as I said. Kiyo looked back at me and then tried to look for an escape route. "No," I stated firmly while making shooing motions, "Go on." Kiyohime looked down at the petite doll in her hands, running her little fingers in its red hair, before looking back at the now sniffling Nancy. Another few seconds passed, I started to doubt my mothering instincts, but Kiyo walked back to Nancy, returned the doll and said a cute little "I'm sowwy." Everyone "awed" but Kiyo wasn't done yet.

When Nancy smiled with utter joy at having her beloved doll back, Kiyohime kissed her.

Full on the mouth.

 _A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this latest installment of the Spin Off series to "Of Impulse and Fey". Hey, so, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Leave me any prompts you would like to see this wacky family overcome on my tumblr ask! (Link is in the bio.) Have an awesome week :)_


	8. Unexpected Curtain Call

_A/N: Hello everyone, I've been thinking about posting this chapter for a while, and I feel like it is time. Please note, that the voice used in this chapter teeters between my interpretation of Shizuru's character and my own. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Of Impulse and Fey: Spin- Off Edition_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 8_

 _An Unexpected Curtain Call_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Summer is one of the best times of the year. I think anyway. School is out. The sun is shining brightly, and although the heat can be a bit much, summer is always when I most felt like change could happen at any given moment. And change it did.

I placed another cardboard box into the moving van. I refused to hire a moving company because I wanted to be the one to uproot everything I had done, to be immersed in the nostalgia of this life, my past life.

Reito had gotten married to Chikako and decided to leave my side after the very many long years of mutual servitude to start a new life with her. I met her briefly at my wedding and my baby shower. Chikako was a sweet girl with mahogany tinted hair and calm grey eyes. I liked her despite my initial thought of her when she insulted Reito's kindness about two years ago. Reito had saved much of what I gave him and intelligently stowed it away in hedge funds and other investments to last them and their children a lifetime. Reito no longer needed me, but I didn't need him anymore either.

We had a long conversation over some good wine, about the changes that were taking place. We spoke about the married life, children and how to keep in touch with each other no matter how far apart we were. During this long winded, yet heartfelt goodbye speech, he mentioned that we didn't need each other anymore. Reito and I no longer had to fight off the loneliness not being able to comfort each other romantically and looking to other warm bodies for solace. Not that we wanted to, but having a friend versus having a lover call for different situations, and though we were friends we would never become lovers. However, we were now married to the loves of our lives and we still had our wonderful friendship intact. Reito and I no longer needed distractions.

I dropped another box into the van, slowly taking apart the home I built. The fortress of independence I made to prove to myself that even though I had wealthy parents- who were the greatest loving adoptive parents I had the privilege of having- I could do whatever I set my mind to. I wasn't just some lucky no body. I proved that I would've made it on top on my own even if I never got picked up by a family. Still, I'm super grateful I was chosen. I wouldn't have met my wife any other way. I wouldn't have my lovely daughter Kiyohime either.

Reito's semi-unexpected decision spurred my own decision to leave this wonderful place. It's kind of like turning to the next chapter of a book rather than opening a whole new book altogether. Let me explain. Our lives may be altering, but we are still the same people. We have different roads, but we still plan on checking in with each other along the way. Leaving this house concludes the chapter, but the book is still being written just somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: This the end to the spin off series. There was much more that I wanted to write, but I felt myself taking a different direction. Creatively, I want to start writing my own stuff, not fanfictions. The account will still be up, and you can still read the works I've done, but I will not be writing anymore for or A03. I still would love to be able to keep in touch via my tumblr page (that will still be up too), but I understand if you continue to support other future/current fanfiction writers and find that my original stuff just isn't your style. I won't make this too long, but I sincerely want to thank all of the readers who stuck by this fanfic this whole time. Thank you _so_ much.


End file.
